The present invention relates to a metal laminate gasket with inner projection connecting mechanisms for securely connecting inner projections of a metal plate to a different metal plate.
In an internal combustion engine, a plurality of metal plates is laminated together to constitute a metal laminate gasket. In case sealing means for sealing around a hole is formed on one metal plate, another metal plate laminating over the one metal plate may not overlap the sealing means (hereinafter called non-overlapping type gasket). Thus, excessive surface pressure is not formed on the sealing means when the gasket is tightened.
In an old engine, the distances between the cylinder bores are spaced apart relatively widely. Thus, even if the above non-overlapping type gasket is prepared, the metal plates may simply have holes for the cylinder bores.
However, lately, engines have been developed to have light weight and high power, so that the distances between the cylinder bores become narrow. Consequently, one of the metal plates in the non-overlapping type gasket can not have independent holes.
As shown in FIG. 1, for example, a gasket 20 is formed of plates 21, 22 laminated together. The plate 21 includes holes for cylinder bores Hc, edges 21a of the holes, an intermediate areas 21b between the holes, and sealing means 21c around the edges 21a. The plate 22 includes one continuous hole with an edge 22a to be situated outside the sealing means 21c, and projections 22b projecting toward the intermediate areas 21b. Namely, the plate 22 does not have independent holes for surrounding the cylinder bores and includes one hole with the projections 22b.
In this engine, since the projections 22b are simply located in the intermediate areas 21b and are not properly connected to the plate 21, in case outer force is applied to the projections, the projections may deform or may be separated from the plate 21.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket, wherein inner projections of one metal plate are securely connected to another metal plate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket as stated above, wherein the projections of the metal plate can be easily assembled with another metal plate without deformation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a metal laminate gasket as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.